


Break the Ice

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: #wac2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break the ice, Cold, Falling Through Ice, Gen, Hypothermia, Ice Skating, Ice and Cold Water, Jack Kline Whump, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Whump Advent Calendar 2020, Winter, prompt 4, wac2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Jack falls through the ice on a lake, and Sam has to save him.
Series: #wac2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038198
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Break the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #wac2020 (Whump Advent Calendar) on tumblr by @whump-advent-calendar.
> 
> Prompt: Break the Ice - Ice and Cold Water, Falling Through Ice, Ice Skating.
> 
> Sam's such a good dad in this, omg.

One moment Jack was on top of the ice, and the next he couldn’t breathe and it felt like his entire body had become a tingling (and then numb), too-solid thing, like a statue, an ice sculpture. All understanding was pushed out of him. His sense of reasoning was pushed out of him.

What had happened?

Jack tried to move his limbs as he realized he was sinking through frigid water. The cold froze his eyes as he tried to see, and it viciously bit at his face as it forced all the air out of him, stealing the fight from him. He could barely move, his motions sluggish, limbs and body feeling heavier than it had ever been.

Suddenly, a hand was grabbing him. Somehow, Jack was able to clasp onto it. The hand pulled him up, and he was dragged onto the ice.

Jack shivered violently as he was on his hands and knees on the lake he had decided to skate on using just his boots. (Sam had warned him to not do it, and Jack hadn’t listened.)

He coughed, he gasped for air. Every breath hurt, his lungs stinging. His body shivered so violently that it was tense and aching, all his muscles locked up.

Suddenly, a large, warm coat was being wrapped around him. Jack clung to it weakly, though he was desperate for it.

Hands were on his face, and he was made to look at Sam. “Jack, are you okay?”

A tooth-chattering whimper left him instead of words.

“Okay, come on. We’re heading back to the motel. Can you stand?”

Jack just shook his head, another shiver attacking him.

His face and ears were numb. He couldn’t feel his lips.

He tried to talk now, but the words were slurred, his frozen lips unable to form the proper sounds.

Sam picked up Jack, and then put him over his shoulder; a fireman’s carry. The warmth of Sam had Jack huddling up to him, and Sam ran, telling him over and over again that it was going to be alright.

He slipped a little on the ice, but then he made it to the southern shore, and ran through snow, bringing his knees up high so as to not get stuck.

They made it back to the motel, and Sam was breathing hard, puffing out warm air as he put Jack in a chair. Why a chair? All Jack wanted to do was lie down.

“Okay, Jack, this is going to sound weird, but strip. I’ll get you a dry pair of underwear.”

Jack didn’t even question Sam, feeling completely helpless. Though, he was shaking now from removing layers. His nails were blue, and he had a feeling his lips were as well. Maybe his face was even a pale gray.

Sam grabbed towels, and then he was vigorously drying Jack off, moving the towel back and forth.

Then, Sam helped Jack into a clean, dry pair of boxers.

He helped Jack over to his bed, and got him under the covers. Jack curled up, huddling his body into itself, searching for any bit of warmth.

To Jack’s surprise, his dad started stripping down to his boxers.

Still, Jack didn’t question it. He trusted Sam with his life.

Sam had Jack move over once he was without clothes, and then he got under the sheet, comforter, and blanket, and wrapped himself around Jack. Sam’s warm arms were touching his skin, holding him, and even his legs were holding him.

Jack sighed at feeling his dad’s warmth. They lay there for a long time, and eventually, Jack stopped shaking. He was still cold, but he could feel his appendages, his limbs, his face.

Sam put a hand on Jack, probably feeling his temperature.

“Alright, think you’re warmed up enough. I’ll go get a shower ready. You can wear some of my clothes. Flannel’s warmer than your shirts.”

When Sam went to go turn on the shower, Jack nearly whimpered, missing his warmth.

Then, once the water was surely sufficiently hot, his dad came back over and helped him into the bathroom, and out of his underwear. Jack climbed into the shower. It was warm, not as hot as he’d been expecting.

After what he’d been through. It was too cold. The shadow of his movement passed through the plastic shower curtain as he reached for the faucet.

“Hey, no,” his dad reprimanded. “I know you’re cold, but we can’t expose you to hot water right away. It could make you go into shock, and it’d burn you skin.”

A tear welled up in Jack’s stinging eyes.

Eventually, Sam let him gradually turn the heat up, till steam was wafting in the room.

“Alright, you’re doing good,” he told him. “I’ll be right back.”

Sam was back in about a minute, surely to place warm clothes down for him. Then, he was gone. Was that the motel room door closing?

Jack was too tired to really care.

Once he felt warm enough and the steam had seemed to heal his lungs, opening them up again, he got dressed. Sam had left him his black and red flannel, along with sweatpants, and thick, warm socks.

He sat on the bed once he was clothed, pulling the covers up over his lap, and wrapping the blanket from Sam’s bed around himself.

Soon, Sam was back, and he carried a brown paper cup with a white, plastic cover.

“Here, got you hot chocolate. Drink it slowly.”

Jack nodded, taking the hot chocolate from Sam. He began to drink. As he warmed up he was so thankful that Sam wasn’t blaming him for what happened. He hadn’t even brought up Jack’s actions that had led to this.

“You’re alright,” Sam told him, rubbing his back. “You’re alright.”


End file.
